The present invention relates to fasteners for snap fastening and in particular for fastening furniture hardware elements such as hinges, drawer slides, etc, There are known fasteners comprising dowel anchors to be engaged in holes in furniture panels while in said dowel anchors there being subsequently engageable fastening screws for hinges, slides, etc.
In the furniture industry there is an ever growing requirement to reduce assembly time for the various components of the furnishings whether during assembly at the works or during final installation at the user's site. From this viewpoint screw assembly is quite unsatisfactory. There have also been proposed faster systems, e.g. with pressure assembly, but which are not easy to disassemble, and dovetail systems requiring dedicated tools for assembly and disassembly or requiring special handling to achieve engagement, which requires a certain skill from the assembler and does not permit great speed of assembly. In addition, dovetail systems are often relatively costly because of the structural complications they involve.